P4: Pursue my trueself
by arikakun
Summary: Tonzuraenmu, know for its relaxing hot mineral springs, luscious green forests, Eel Onigirl, and murders. Welcome!
1. April 11th 2011

Author's Note: Yay! Another story! This time it's Persona 4, requested by my friend who wanted me to write him a story since I was writing one for my other friend, A P3 story. So a little bit about this story, different characters, kinda the same plot as P4 and it's nowhere near done. I have to play P4 and P3

**April 11****th****, 2011**

**~Tamazuka High school~**

"_What will you do…Kota?"_

Kota turned around to look for the voice that was talking to him, he was surrounded by darkness.

"Huh? What do you mean? What will I do?" Kota asked still looking for the voice.

"_What will you do when you have to face yourself? Will you win?"_

" I don't know…I don't think it would be fair…" Kota replied to the unknown voice.

"I dunno…I guess I'll just have to win," he added. Kota could hear the unknown voice chuckle.

"_Good…with your current standing…you will be important…important to everything,"_

"Wha?" Kota asked confused.

"_You will see when everything comes into play…," _the voice trailed off

_Kota-kun……Kooooootaaaaaa…_

The area that Kota was in turned completely white, he jolted up from his desk, falling over in the process.

"So much for not sleeping," Aoi, Kota's best guy friend, said. Aoi Suzuhara was one of those guys that you could depend on no matter what, he would be there.

"Whatever…it's not like I tried to sleep…" Kota said while picking himself up along with his books. It was the end of class and somehow Kota slept through it.

"You're lucky that Damusuke didn't attack you or give you an 'F' for participation," Aoi said, reminding Kota of how much of a bastard he was. Damusuke was one of those teachers that pissed you off cause they yell at everything little thing you did wrong, and it didn't help that he was a math teacher.

"My statement still stands, I didn't try to," Kota replied.

"Well…class is over…and we don't have cleaning duty this week so…," Aoi trailed off and watched as Kota started to, in a mad rush, shoving his things into his bag.

"And you are rushing why?" Aoi asked confused.

"I totally forgot about Nana!," Kota yelled.

"…She's gonna kill you," Aoi said and sighed.

"Don't just stand there let's go!" Kota yelled and ran out the classroom. Aoi sighed and followed. Kota and Aoi ran through the halls of Tamazuka high school, dodging people and avoiding students, they finally stopped outside of Tamazuka. A girl with long chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes was standing there, pissed.

"You guys suck!!" She yelled

"Wait Na—"Aoi stated but was cut off by the girl's foot colliding with his stomach.

"Ugh--!" Aoi collapsed to his knees, pretty much dead.

"Nana wait! I can ex—"Kota started, but Nana round-housed kicked Kota in the face. Kota went flying a few feet and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"How dare you make me wait! What do you think this is?!" Nana yelled at the two withering boys. Nana Hachisuka was other one of Kota's close friends, she is naturally violent an beats up on Kota and Aoi just for fun…but she's a nice girl underneath her violent exterior.

It…it's his fault…," Aoi groaned.

"Hey! Whose side are you on Aoi?" Kota said while standing and rubbing his face. Nana looked at Aoi, then at Kota with daggers in her eyes.

"You're gonna get it..," Aoi said and watched at Nana began to stomp on Kota.

"Hey! OW! NANA!" Kota yelled.

"_Hey…"_

The three students turned around to see a young woman with jet black hair and teal eyes looking back at them.

"You heard the announcement, you're suppose to go home directly after school. Clubs are cancelled," the woman said. The three students looked at her confused but nodded and began to walk away from the school.

"Do you know who she is?" Kota whispered as he looked back, the young woman was already walking back into the building.

"No…but I heard she was new to Tonzuraenmu…," Aoi replied quietly.

"Maybe she's a teacher?" Nana suggested.

"Naw…she's too young to be a teacher," Kota said while cracking his neck, Nana and Aoi cringed and glared.

"It was necessary," Kota said and defense.

"It's your first time seeing her and you deem her too young to be a teacher. You dunno that," Nana said.

"…I think her name is Akira Natsushiro…," Aoi said while thinking.

"How do you know?" Nana and Kota asked.

"Well…,"

The three students continued to walk towards the small town of Tonzuraenmu, talking about the weird events that happened during school.

**--Tamazuka Pass way—**

"By the way Kota you totally missed the announcement today," Aoi said stating a fact.

"Missed the announcement?"Kota asked.

"Eh? You missed the announcement? How? It's was on a loud speaker," Nana asked confused.

"Hey! Give me a break! I was bored as hell…what I miss?" Kota asked ignoring the glare that Nana was giving him.

"to put it simply, the school trapped us for a couple of hours then they kicked us out," Nana said and sighed.

"and we still don't know why…,"

"What happened?" Kota asked.

"No one knows…they just told us to leave and avoid going a certain way home, otherwise you'll get in trouble with the cops," Aoi replied.

"Well that's bogus…," Kota mumbled. Although he really didn't care about getting caught by the cops

"Well If it's big or not we'll be sure to hear about it on the news," Nana added.

"Yep. Well this is my stop…," Aoi said and began to walk down a separate path.

Aoi, Kota and Nana said their goodbyes and continued home.

**--Kota's House—**

"I'm home!"

…..

"No one is here…," Kota said and headed straight to the fridge.

"That's bogus too," he mumbled while looking into the fridge, he quickly grabbed something and turned on the T.V

"_Now for today's news…The actress Yuki Suzuka's body was found in the pond near Tamazuka high school today…"_

"WHAT?!"

"_Her body was---"_

_^ Wasn't that the actress that was having an affair with that old geezer?! What the heck is with that…a week before we heard about her affair and then a week later she's dead…that's some mess up crap…,^_Kota thought to himself.

"_The cause of her death is unknown but the probable cause is drowning…"_

"That was by our school…creepy…,"

"_Now for the weather…"_ Kota grimaced at the T.V, he obviously wanted to know more about the actress, Yuki Suzuka's death but he knew he would have to wait till the weather forecast was over.

"_Hey Kota-oniisan!"_ Kota turned to see his two little brothers attach themselves to his leg.

"Hey Hatsu…Koichi…mom,"

"How was school honey?" Kota's mother asked as she closed the door and set a bag of groceries on the counter.

"Um…it was ok," Kota replied, remembering the dream that he had as he slept during class.

"That's good," she replied and smiled.

"Mom did you want the T.V off," Koichi, the second youngest age 10, asked.

"No I want to watch the news,"

Kota watched as his brothers sat in front of the T.V just waiting to take it over. Kota sighed and headed towards his room, thinking about the things he had to do and the death neat Tamazuka.


	2. April 12th 2011

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 of Pursue My true self, Yaay! As for the description of Yasuo Mizua I'll come back to that, I'm not sure how I want him to look yet…so yeah. Enjoi =D**

**--April 12****th**** 2011—**

**--Tamazuka high school—**

"Yeah that's weird," Aoi said while leaning back in his chair.

"Definitely weird you mean! Why so close to the high school?" one of Aoi's classmates, Tamiko said.

"I wonder if we're gonna be questioned by the officers…," another classmate, Dai, said.

"Detective Doujima…," Satsuki, a classmate, said.

"That'll be awesome…," Satsuko, another classmate said.

"Sooo did any of you guys see the body?" Kota asked.

"I heard that Fuya was the first one to see the body," Tamiko replied.

"Really?" Kota asked.

"She's not here though….," Aoi trailed off looking behind Kota. Kota looked behind him at the seat.

"Alright sit your butts down. I'm taking attendance," Damusuke, the homeroom teacher, said.

The students quickly scrambled to their seats.

"Asahina!" Damusuke yelled.

"Here!"

A few minutes later, Damusuke finished attendance.

"Ok listen up. We got a new student transferring into our class. Introduce yourself kid,"

The unknown student glared at Damusuke and then turned to the class.

"Yasuo Mizua. Nice to meet you," Yasuo replied.

"He's from the city so treat him with respect and manners! So that means none of your shit talking! I don't wanna hear this kid crying and complain to me--," Damusuke said.

"I'm not a kid," Yasuo replied. Damusuke snapped his head to look at Yasuo.

"You wanna repeat that?" Damusuke threatened.

"I—"Yasuo started. Aoi suddenly stood up.

"Damusuke-sensei Mizua-kun can sit next to me since its open," Aoi said breaking the tension. Damusuke glared daggers at Yasuo; Yasuo looked at him with a stoic stare.

"Sit down," Damusuke hissed. Yasuo scoffed and went to go sit next to Aoi. Kota was sitting behind Yasuo, leaned forward and whispered. Damusuke was too busy writing something down to notice.

"Don't even bother with him, he's a jack-ass," Kota whispered.

"Thanks I'll remember that," Yasuo whispered back.

"He does that a lot…to everyone," Aoi whispered.

"By the way I'm Aoi Suzuhara,"

"and I'm Kota Sasazuka,"

Yasuo nodded and smiled.

**--After School— Tamazuka High school Gate--**

"Finally! I thought it was never going to end!" Aoi yelled with excitement.

"Death…," Kota said and fell over dead.

"Apparently Kota thought it did…he died," Yasuo said looking at Kota on the ground next to him.

"…I hope you took notes…cause I didn't take notes for you…," Aoi said crossing his arms.

"I took notes," Kota said and stood up.

"You better," Aoi said.

"Hey guys…," Nana said as she walked towards them.

"Hey Nana," Aoi said as she stopped next to him.

"Who is this?" she asked looking at Yasuo.

"Who are you?" Yasuo asked.

"Do I know you?" Nana questioned.

"Yasuo this is our friend Nana, Nana this is Yasuo Mizua, a new transfer student," Aoi said.

"Nice to meet you," Yasuo said and smiled.

"Hi," Nana replied.

"Well what's up Nana?" Kota asked.

"Oh…Sano said he would meet us here…he supposedly has a new rumor for us," Nana said and sighed.

"Well, where the fug is he? He's taking too long," Kota whined.

**--Tamazuka Pass way—**

Nana, Kota, Aoi, and Yasuo began to walk away from the gates, but a few seconds later, Sano, caught up with them and began walking with them down the Tamazuka Pass way.

"It's called the Midnight Channel,"

"It sounds like a porn channel to me," Yasuo and Kota said in harmony.

"It really does," Nana added.

"But it's not! Listen all you gotta do is turn off your T.V at midnight and look into it…you're suppose to see your soul mate," Sano said. Yasuo suddenly laughed.

"What a lame porn channel," Kota mumbled and sighed.

"That sounds stupid," Aoi said and rolled his eyes.

"It really does," Nana added. Aoi agreed.

"Where did you hear this from?" Kota asked.

"The gossiping twins," Sano replied.

"The gossiping twins?" Yasuo asked.

"Figures…the gossiping twins," Nana sighed.

"Oh…I suppose I should introduce myself… I'm Sano Kenda nice to meet you…?" Sano trailed off.

Sano Kenda, another one of Kota's close friends. Calm and mellow…except for when he's taking about rumors that he some how finds. Some of his friends call him the gossip/rumor buster; he's always investigating things that he hears around school…or things that he hears from the 'gossiping twins'.

"Yasuo Mizua," Yasuo replied.

"Nice to meet you Yasuo and welcome to Tonzuraenmu!" Sano said and smiled.

"Home of the best hot springs and…" Aoi started.

"Picture perfect forests and…," Nana added.

"and the best Onigiri! Mmm! Onigiri sounds really good right now…," Kota said as he began to think about eating Onigiri.

"Hot springs, picture perfect forests and Onigiri huh? Not bad," Yasuo said and smirked.

"Where are you from Yasuo?" Sano asked.

"Tokyo," he replied. Sano stopped walking and stared at him. The others looked back at Sano and slowed down. Sano caught up with them a few seconds later.

"Whaaat?" Nana said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Kota asked also surprised.

"Parent's on a business trip, you know how that goes…staying with uncle…yada yada yada…," Yasuo replied.

"From Tokyo to Tonzuraenmu…that sucks so much," Aoi mumbled.

"It's not that bad so far…," Yasuo replied.

"You really think so? It's soooo boring here…," Kota said and yawned, emphasizing on the boringness of Tonzuraenmu.

"Well I like the quiet sometimes…but it seems like it's gonna get a little crazy around here since that actor…," Yasuo trailed off

"Yuki Suzuka…," Nana added.

"Strangled with wire…and drowned in the pond…I'm assuming…," Sano said.

"That's disturbing as hell…," Kota added.

"Definitely…," Nana also added.

"Only demented killers come from towns like this…," Yasuo said.

"According to the movies…psychopath rapists come from the city," Kota replied.

"I guess so…," Yasuo chuckled.

**--Aoi's House—**

Aoi slowly opened the sliding doors to his old style Japanese hotel house. Aoi was the son of the owner of the ever-so-popular Hot springs of Tonzuraenmu, Shunsuke and Shizuka Suzuhara.

"Mom I'm home," Aoi said while taking off his shoes and putting them off to the side neatly.

"How was school Aoi?" his mother asked.

"We got a new transfer student," Aoi replied while walking towards his mother.

"From?"

"Tokyo," Aoi replied.

"Really?"

Aoi nodded.

"His Parents are on a business trip," he added.

"Is that so? Well make sure to treat him well and to treat him and your friends to a day at the hot springs," she said while shuffling through the paper work.

"Naturally," Aoi said while looking at his mother from the door way. Aoi began to walk away when his mother called him back.

"Aoi,"

"Yea Mom?" he asked.

"Don't forget to do what I asked about the hot springs," she said and looked up.

"Yup. I'm on it," Aoi said and began to walk away again. Just as Aoi headed outside his phone vibrated.

Text Message:_ HEY! Don't forget to check out the Midnight Channel! Weather Forecast for tonite is rain! –Sano ^_^_

"Great…," Aoi sighed.

**--Around 11:57 p.m—**

Kota was lazily lounging on the sofa while channel flipping.

Nana sighed and looked at the time on her P.C

"Stupid Porn channel…," she grumbled.

Yasuo looked outside his window, watching the rain crash down on everything.

Aoi had just finished with his chores and collapsed on his bed.

Sano turned off the lights and T.V., he began to stare at his T.V

"Let's see if this is real…," Sano said quietly.

**--12:00 a.m.—**

The five students turned their attention to the blank screens of their Televisions, waiting for something to happen, lighting struck, a girl flashed on to their screens but quickly disappeared. The girl appeared again for a few seconds but vanished again, leaving their screens blank once again.

"What the…," Kota trailed off as he stood in front of his television.

"…Did that just really happen??" Nana asked herself

"Who…who was that girl?" Yasuo asked himself.

"A girl? But who?" Aoi said out loud studying his Television.

Sano's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe that the _**Midnight Channel**_ actually existed.


	3. April 13th 2011

_A/N: This is a really short day. Sorry :D  
_

**-April 13****th ****2011-**

**-Tamazuka High School-**

"It's highly recommended that you all sign up for clubs. It'll keep you dumb nuts outta trouble," Damusuke said and then began his daily ranting to the students. Aoi slyly leaned back in his chair towards Kota, Yasuo did the same

"Did you see?" he whispered.

"yesterday?" Yasuo whispered. Aoi nodded. Kota leaned forward to join the conversation that they were having.

" I don't know if you guys noticed…but it looked like she was from our school…I saw a glimpse of our school crest," Kota whispered.

"I was just going to say that she looked like the girl that sits next to you Kota," Aoi whispered. Kota's eyes went big and he turned pale.

"Was she here yesterday?" Yasuo asked.

"Yeah," Aoi and Kota both replied.

"Tall, light skin, long blond hair, blue eyes?" Yasuo asked. The two boys nodded.

"I can't remember her name though," Kota said and started to think.

"Fuya Sakuya," Aoi replied. Yasuo looked at Aoi weird.

"I pretty much know everyone cause my family owns the hot springs here," Aoi replied.

"I wonder if the others saw," Kota said and began to think about what he saw yesterday.

"I'm passing around the clubs sign up sheets, make sure you sign up for one or I'll be seeing you

**-After School- Tamazuka Pass way- **

"Did you guys—" Nana started but then was cut off by the guys answering her before she could finish.

"Well dang…," Nana mumbled.

"So…that was the Midnight Channel…," Sano said

"You guys I think is saw Fuya Sakuya, on there…," Aoi said.

"We did too," Yasuo said motioning to Kota and himself.

"What? Really? Dang…I saw her too," Sano said

"I did too," Nana added.

"So that rumor is obviously busted," Aoi said as he began to clean his glasses.

"What I don't get is why did we all see Fuya?" Nana asked.

"Good question," Kota said.

"There has to be some logical reason as to why we saw her," Nana added.

"That's a good statement," Kota said. Nana glared at him

"Why are you trying to be so logical all of a sudden?" Sano asked.

"You wanna repeat that and die?" Nana threatened Sano.

"Nope. I'm done," Sano said and zipped his lips.

"That's what I thought," Nana stated.

"What would our reason be for seeing her though?" Aoi asked.

"Maybe she's gonna die," Kota said. Everyone stopped walking, Kota stopped a few steps ahead.

"What?" Kota asked confused. Everyone started walking again.

"Why would you say that?" Aoi asked.

"Way to be demented…," Nana mumbled.

"I told you…demented killers from small towns…," Yasuo said.

"Nice job confirming his theory Kota," Sano said and nudged him.

"It's not like I'm serious! Sheez!" Kota yelled.

**-Nana's House-**

Nana opened the door to her house and looked around, no one was there, she sighed.

"I'm home…," she announced . She took off her shoes and kicked them to the side.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she sat on the sofa and turned on the television.

"_Rain and Fog will continue to affect the region till Thursday night…"_

Nana stared at the television and began to remember who and what she saw yesterday

^I wonder if I look at the midnight channel again will I see Fuya…^ Nana thought to herself.

"_Remember! __At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!__"_

"I wanna go to Junes," Nana pouted as she watched the commercial for Junes.


End file.
